Memories
by DieheartDallas
Summary: Obviously knowing what Marc Cherry can write I have a feeling the flashbacks Barrett aren't over. I do hope though that they don't flashback to his death again. So after a fangirl moment with my bestie.. I couldn't help but write this.. Enjoy!


It had been two weeks since they found out who killed their son. They where still in shock, still in pain and still broken. But in a way she was thankful they found out. Adrian saw that she didn't kill their son. They forgave each other. And they now had a second chance. Their marriage could be saved after all. She laid in bed thinking about her life. Their life they shared together. He laid next to her. She could tell he was a sleep by the heavy breathing that was coming from his side of the bed. She turned over onto her side and rested her head against his chest. She wrapped her arm around him. It felt so good to lay against him. She smiled when she thought back to the morning. She went to take a shower. Instead of showering her and Adrian made love. Lately he hasn't been able to keep his hands off her. She didn't complain about it. She liked it. No one loved her since Tony left and she has missed her husbands touch. She was glad they where healing. She quietly moved and kissed Adrian on the cheek before going to sleep in his arms.

•

There was a soft breeze blowing. The sun shone down making everything glow. Everything was white. Flowers lines the aisle. Rose peddles covered the aisle. All the guests had arrived and were seated. The groom stood up at the gazebos along with the preacher and the best man. He looked so handsome in a black tux with a white flower pinned to his jacket. To his right the best man. Nickolas Derring, their closets friend. The groom checked through his pockets. "Do you have the rings" he turns to Nickolas. " Adrian. That's the fifth time you asked me. Yes I have the rings. And relax" Nicolas almost laughed. "I'm nervous.." " I mean what if she.." Nickolas interrupted him. "Adrian. Shes not going to say no. She loves you. I can see how crazy she is for you." The preacher walked forward. "You ready." Adrian nodded. "Yeah.. Uh.. I mean yes" he let out a breath. He hadn't seen her yet. He didn't want to see her until she was standing in front of him. Despite being nervous he knew he was the luckiest man in the world. She was everything he wanted. The musicians started playing Canon D and took him from his thoughts. He was glad. Because when he looked up there she was. Walking down the aisle towards him. God she looked beautiful. She wore a strapless wedding gown. rhinestones and pearl beads where sewn into her gown. Her hair falling down around her bare shoulders. She had a small diamond clip that help her hair back off her face. She held a French rose silk bouquet. Her father held her arm as they walked. And she had the most beautiful smile on her face. He smiled as she reached him. Her father kissed her before she took his hand and turned to the preacher. He knew this was only the beginning of a wonderful life with the love of his life.

He woke from his dream. He smiled when he saw her laying against him. 'How did I get so lucky' he thought to himself. She laid against him with her hand on his chest. He wrapped his arm around her placing his hand on her shoulder. He smiled as he watched her sleep. He wondered if she ever thought about their wedding. He loved how beautiful she was. In her white wedding gown. He could remember it like it was yesterday. He started to remember all the horrible things he did to her. He kissed her before laying back down. He knew they had a lot to work through. But for the moment he was going to treasure her in his arms.

•

She stood in their bathroom. Her hands on either side of the counter. She smiled. "Adrian." She yelled. He didn't respond. She left their bathroom and ran through their bedroom. She ran down the stairs. "Adrian" she called again. "In here darling" he stood in their study. He poured himself a glass of bourbon. She tuned the corner. "Adrian" he turned to her. She had a smile on her face. He had never seen her this happy. "What is it? You can't stop smiling" she took the glass out of his hand and placed it on the bar. She grabbed his face and kissed him. "Evelyn.." He smiled. "Ok. So after that kiss I'm guessing you have good news." She smiled. She took his hands and placed it on her abdomen. "I'm pregnant." She smiled. He smiled. "Oh my god. Evelyn." He picked her up, hugging her. They laughed. He put her down. With his arms still around her. "Oh Evelyn. This is the best news I've ever received." He kissed her. She smiled. "I love you." He smiled. "I love you too." "I'm going to go call my mother" she smiled. She kissed him on the check before walking out. As she left she turned around. "Adrian. I really do love you." He smiled. "I know."

•

She gasped as she sat up. She grabbed at her abdomen as another contraction ripped through her body. She turned to Adrian who was asleep. "Adrian" she rubbed his arm. "Adrian." He moved waking up. "Hey. Evelyn.." He smiled. "Adrian it's time." A concerned look came a cross his face. "Are you serious?" She nodded. Another contraction ripped through her. "Ok." He got up grabbing their over night bag. He helped her out of bed. She laid tight against him. Holding him for strength. She looked up at him. "I love you" she forced a smile through the pain. He kissed her. "Oh darling I love you too" he smiled. "Now let's go have a baby." She smiled.

The sudden cries of a new-born baby filled the room. He kissed her forehead. They both smiled, both had tears falling. The nurse came over placing their little boy in her arms. She smiled when she saw him. His little body, he was looking up at her. He was perfect. She took his tiny hand and kissed it. Adrian turned to her. He had his arm around her. He placed his other hand around their little boy. "He's beautiful." She smiled. She turned to Adrian kissing him. She chuckled. "He looks like you." He smiled. "Yeah. But he has your eyes." She smiled. "I think we did pretty good." They both laughed. Adrian kissed her. "You know there's one thing we need." "What's that?" She didn't take her gaze off him her son. "A name." She turned to him almost laughing. "I guess we need that." Adrain looked at his little boy. "How about Barrett?" She didn't say anything. But kept staring at her son. "You hate it don't you." She smiled turning to him. "No.. I love it." They both smile. They kissed again. She kissed her son's head. Adrian's arm around her and their son. "Perfect!" He kissed their little boy. "Welcome to the world Barrett Powell." They both smiled. They couldn't wait to start their lives as parents!

Her heard the sound of tires screeching and the sound of metal scraping the road. Her heart sank as she watched the car drive away. She saw her son laying on the road. She got up running over to him. She felt like everything was slow motion, like she couldn't get there to save him. She ran over kneeling down. She picked him up holding her baby in her arms. She couldn't feel a heartbeat. Adrian came running over. He checked for a pulse. There wasn't one. Tears streamed down her face. She held her little boy close to her. She heard sirens in the distance. Adrian kneeled beside her taking her hand. He didn't cry. He knew he had to be strong for her. The paramedics took her son out of her arms. She watched as they put a neck brace on him and started CPR. She knew they wasn't a pulse. But she was praying they could bring him back. She turned to Adrian. She couldn't watch them working to save her son's life. She wrapped her arms around him. She cried into his jacket. He held onto her. Supporting her. A parametric came over to them. "Mr. Powell." She tuned around. "We can't find any sign of life in your son. I'm so sorry." Tears streamed down her face. Adrian held onto her as she felt to the ground. She lost her baby..

•

She sat up.. Tears streaming down her face. This was the third time she's had this dream. Adrian felt her move. He woke up. He turned on the light. "Evelyn. Your crying." She whipped away her tears. "I again." He took her in his arms. He kissed her head. "All of it?" He asked. "Everything." She felt the tears start falling again. "Every time I close my eyes I see.. I see him laying there." He signed. He couldn't think of anything that would take the pain away. He hated seeing her in pain like this. He just held her as she cried. She turned to him. "You know his birthday is coming up" he nodded. "I know." She sat up. "Was I a good mother?" He turned to her. "Why on earth are you asking that?" She forced back the tears. "I was thinking maybe there was a reason I lost him." He took her hand. "Evelyn.. You where a wonderful mother." He caresses her face. "Don't ever say that again... Ok?" There was concern in his voice. She nodded. "Ok" he held her tight against him. He wanted her to feel safe, loved and he wanted more than anything for her to know the her son loved her. "Darling, Barrett would have adored you" he signed as he kissed her head. He turned off the light and held her as she drifted off to sleep again. He was hoping this pain would go away soon. And he was hoping they could create new memories. Ones that wouldn't end in heartbreak.


End file.
